


Of Signs and Angel Mojo

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam's life sucks, Soul-Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody can say Sam should have seen that coming. Gabriel angel-mojo'd him not to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Signs and Angel Mojo

**Author's Note:**

> For slmhorses at Tumblr for Christmas.

Quite honestly, if there was one angel Sam would have put his money on getting married to Dean, it would have been Castiel. Sam would have preferred it to be Castiel, too. Castiel was nice and had never done anything that he didn't think was best for them - alright, so maybe that was the case with Gabriel too, but Castiel wasn't as extreme - well Castiel never hurt -

Okay, point is, Dean was angel-married to Gabriel, and Sam didn't know about it until it had been a thing for a couple of weeks.

Maybe Sam should have noticed. Maybe he shouldn't have. He wasn't too concerned with Dean's love life. He slept with whoever he wanted to sleep with, as long as it was kept out of Sam's sight (and hearing). And whatever was happening, Dean hadn't so much as asked for a room separate from Sam, which, now that Sam thought about it, made everything so, so much worse, because his brother had been screwing an archangel right undearneath his nose. And he still took a couple of weeks to noice.

But the point wasn't the screwing. It was the marriage. In retrospect, there were a few signs. Like the spoon-feeding. There was a lot of that. And the kicking-Sam-into-the-Impala-backseat-so-they-could-cuddle-ing. Okay, maybe that should have been a major sign. Why didn't Sam think anything of that? Probably Gabriel's mojo or something. Oh and there was the flirting. Did Sam not say anything about that because he thought it was ironic or something? Who'd know?

The biggest sign was the staring.

Sam was used to Dean's and Castiel's stare-offs, and although it had been rather uncomfortable the first few weeks, Sam had mostly equilibriated himself with the situation. Dean and Gabriel staring was something new. And if Sam though Castiel's staring was 'soulful', it was nothing to Dean and Gabriel's staring. They might have been communicating telepathically, the way Dean would say something, then Gabriel would look at him, then Dean would look back, and they'd stay in that position for a couple of minutes. Dean would then nod, and life would go on.

Sam laughed and joked about it, and Dean looked mildly uncomfortable. Whatever. Sam had bigger things to worry about.

By the time Sam found out what was going on, he was absolutely convinced that Gabriel had been using his mojo on him. Not that Gabriel would ever admit it, and Sam was, for some reason, under the suspicion that Dean would jump to Gabriel's defense if Sam ever brought it up to him. 

Of course, Sam found out by walking in on them trying to eat each other's faces off. 

'What?!' he yelled when he did as his brain screeched to a stop. 

They broke apart and turned around, both glaring severely.

'Do you mind?' Gabriel said sternly. 

'Not at all,' Sam mumbled, tripping out the door. 

Once he was out, he gathered his senses, then stormed back in. 

'Actually, I do mind. I should've known something was going on with you guys, and you can't make me ignore it now, so would you just tell me what's happening?' He paused and added 'And why?'

Dean looked at Gabriel (who was in his lap). Gabriel looked back at Dean. And they did that three-minute-staring thing while Sam shuffled from one foot to another, but refused to move. Finally, Gabriel said seriously 'Dean and I accidentally got married.'

'Really? And how did that happen?' Sam asked, surprised by his own calm. 

'Gabriel chose it. Subconsciously,' said Dean. 

'We both chose it. Subconsciously,' Gabriel corrected. 

Sam allowed himself an inelegant jaw drop. 'Are you saying a big, epic romance has been going on between you two this whole time?!' he demanded. 

'No!' said Dean, at the same time as Gabriel said 'Yup.'

There was some more staring, but this time mostly from Sam. Then he left. Walked out the door and went to a hardware store.

An hour later, Dean walked out of the motel room to get something from the Impala and tripped over a box on the doorstep. He backed up to look at it. 

It was a blender, and there was a note on it. It read 'But isn't this kind of cheating on Cas? Hope the marriage lasts! Love, Sammy.'

When Sam came back to the motel, humming, he got an empty box aimed at his head. 

Worth it.


End file.
